Broken Heart
by Katreal
Summary: Kurama is heart broken after his mother finds out what he is. And the newest misson is not helping much. The Spirit detectives are sent to investigate the 'mutant' problems. Kagome and Sango get accepted into the Xavier Institue. Hold.
1. Prologue

**Story Title**: _Broken Heart_

**Type**:YYH/IY/xmen

**Pairings**: Undecided

**Key**:

"Blah" = talk

/blah/ = Youko

'blah' = Kurama or other people's thoughts

;blah; = Hiei

**Prologue**

The woman walked through the apartment, stopping in front of the only closed door in the entire complex. She hardly ever goes in this room, her sons room, Suuichi's room. She sighs and closes her eyes, thinking that this was the only place left that her son could be. She put her hand on the door knob, but is reluctant to open it, if Suuichi was inside he wouldn't be happy with her entering without knocking first. '_What are you thinking Shiori? He's your son, you have the right to go in._'

Shiori chuckles softly, and turns the knob. Gently pushing the door open. Her expression fell as she scanned the contents. The bed against the wall, as neatly made as always. The small desk on the opposite wall held school books and papers, all in neat piles. But there was no sign of them being used lately.

Shiori sighs, realizing that her son was gone once again. Earlier that day he had disappeared into his room and had not come out since. She once more scans the room, looking for any type of clue as to where Suuichi had gone. She smiles as she realized the window was open. Shiori chuckles softly, knowing now where Suuichi had gone. He always liked to go up to the roof, especially when he had to be alone and think. She glances at the fire escape that led to the roof of the building, sure enough there were signs of recent use. Shiori nods to herself and exits the room, grabbing something from the table before leaving the apartment all together.

* * *

The red haired teenager sat on the edge of the roof, gazing thoughtfully at the waxing moon. He sighed and closed his emerald green eyes, sensing that a certain kitsune was awakening.

_/You know you can't keep me inside for ever../_

"I know Youko...I already told you that I'll let you out tomorrow, at the full moon." Replied Kurama.

Youko laughs, /_You do know that you are talking aloud, Don't you Suuichi?/_

Kurama grimaces at Youko's use of his human name, and replies, '_Yes I knew that...' _

He sighs and asks silently _'Why do I have to be stuck with an annoying fox in my head?'_

Youko feigns a hurt tone, _/You wound me Suuichi, Out of all the people I chose you. You should be honored./_

Kurama scowled, something that didn't happen very often, _'Honored? For what? Having an annoying fox who blabbers on and on while trying to get me to chase after every pretty girl we see?'_

Now Youko was really shocked, he had never had his human half speak to him like that.

Kurama smiles to himself, proud of rendering the kitsune speechless for once. His smile vanishes at a disbelieving whisper from behind him.

"Su- Suuichi?"

* * *

Shiori's eyes were wide, disbelieving what she saw. There was no doubt that the teenager before her was her son, but....The teenager that slowly turned around had silver streaks in his flaming red hair. His eyes slowly open to reveal emerald green irises ringed with molten gold. Said eyes widen with recognition as he spots her. He stutters, revealing slight fangs, "Mo- Mother?"

Shiori went ridged, her fists clenched fearfully as she slowly recognized what her son was, "Youkai..."

Suuichi stiffened, a pained look entered his eyes at the accusation, "Mother..."

Shiori steps back, her voice quivering with fear, "You are not my son..._youkai_"

She wrenches her gaze away from his hurt filled eyes and runs down the stairs, back into the apartment building..dropping a small letter in her haste.

* * *

"You are not my son..._youkai_"

Her words echoed through Kurama's shocked mind. He just could stare after his mother, disbelieving that after all these years, she had finally figured out what he was.

/_Well she is partially right. You might be her son but I'm not..._/ Youko commented, even though he liked to tease his human half he didn't like it when Kurama was hurt, either emotionally or physically.

Kurama said nothing, refusing to move, speak or even think. Youko was getting worried, this had never happed before, /_Suuichi?_/

"Don't talk to me! This is all your fault Youko! If you hadn't been battling me for control she wouldn't..."

Youko was shocked at the sudden outburst, Kurama had never lost his composer like that. The kitsune tried to read Kurama's thoughts but had been shut off. This had _never_ happened before, so Youko did the only thing he could think of doing at the time. He reached out with his mind to the only person he has spoken to except Kurama, _/Hiei!/_

* * *

The spiky haired apparition had been resting in a tree when he received the telepathic plea, /_Hiei!/_

He sat straight up, startled by the fear in the call. He closes his eyes and calms himself, disliking to show his emotions, whether it be through mind link or not, ;_What do you want Kurama?;_

_/I'm not Kurama! /_

Hiei's red eyes widen as he recognizes the voice, _;Fox?;_

_/Yes! It's Youko, now hurry over here!!/_

Hiei blinked a couple times, Youko was normally a carefree spirit who loved to tease and play pranks, but something had happened that sent him into a panic. Hiei knew how much the fox cared for his human half, so the fire apparition could only think of one thing that would frighten the kitsune thief. He narrowed his eyes, trying not to let his concern color his thoughts, _;What happened to Kurama?;_

* * *

Authors Notes: 0.0 I hope you like. This is just something that I thought up since I kinda have writers block on my other story. It will soon be a YYH/IY/Xmen cross over but I kinda wanted to set up the mood. Please review and tell me what you think. Please suggest the pairing in your reveiws..I'm not sure what to do about the pairings...Of no one suggests I might just make it Kurama/Kagome...But If I do get suggestions...I'll tally the suggestions and decide from there. Well anyway....Review!

Ja ne

-Kat


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

A/N: **Waah! No reviews....I feel unloved T-T....er well anyways...I really didn't expect any reviews for the first chapter, though it would have been nice....

**Key:**

"Blah" = Talk

:"Blah": = Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers

_Blah/ _= Youko

'_Blah_' = Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; = Hiei

**Chapter 1 - A Broken Heart**

Kurama sat in the park, his emerald eyes now dull. Kurama stared at the unopened letter in his hands, thinking back to what happened just last night.

::**Flashback**::

After yelling at Youko, Kurama felt sick with himself. He knew that Youko had just been trying to make him feel better, and how did he repay him? By blaming everything on the kitsune. Kurama set up a barrier around his mind, not wanting to speak with Youko right now. He just stared at the door that his mother had stood. He hated himself at this moment, blaming himself for not telling her sooner. And now, she hated him. Kurama closes his eyes and starts to sob.

"Don't you think you've wallowed in self pity enough?"Came an expressionless voice.

Kurama's sobs disappear and he looks up. Leaning against the wall was Hiei. The fire apparition's face was expressionless, but Kurama could sense a faint aura of concern rising from the spiky haired demon. Kurama's gaze lingers on Hiei, his once bright eyes were now clouded with sorrow and self hatred, "Hiei....She...Left..."

Hiei's red eyes flashed, "Hn...She was stupid to judge you so quickly."

A faint flicker of anger flashed across Kurama's face at the insult but it was soon gone. He looks away from the apparition, "She was right..."

"Hn..." Hiei walks over to Kurama and stands in front of him. In one swift movement Hiei slaps Kurama across the face.

Kurama's hand reaches up to touch the red mark on his cheek, snapped out of his stupor by Hiei's action. The apparition shrugs, "I just can't stand to see you this way. It's pathetic."

Kurama sighs, the sting from the blow had banished the feeling of overwhelming grief, but he knew it would return later. The red haired boy smiled slightly at his friend, even though the smile was laced with sorrow, "I...know...Thanks...."

Hiei shrugs and picks up something at his feet. In a quick motion he tosses the object to Kurama. Kurama catches it and looks down at it. It was a letter. He looked up at Hiei quizzically, "Who...?"

Hiei just shrugs and jumps to the next rooftop, taking his leave of his kitsune friend. Kurama sighs, the pain from his mother's abandonment beginning to return with the departure of his friend. Kurama glances down at the letter. The letter was addressed to Shiori Minamono. Kurama glances at the senders address. He blinks, "The Xavier Institute?"

**:: End Flashback ::**

Kurama grimaced at the memory. In the 24 hours since then he wished that Hiei would return and slap him out of this depression. Kurama sighs, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the little fire apparition since the encounter last night. The red haired teen continues to study the letter, he had been trying to figure out why his mother had been on the roof last night. He had a feeling that it had something to do with this letter. Kurama was about to open the letter when....

/_Suuichi?_/ Came the voice of Youko.

Kurama growled, "I told you not to call me that."

Youko's apprehension grew, /_Er...Sorry Kurama...um...when are you going to let me out?_/

Kurama ignores the question and keeps looking at the letter. Youko growls, /_Come on Kurama! You know you can't constrain me forever! Might as well let me out while it's night!_/

Kurama sighs, after pocketing the letter he, relinquishes control to the kitsune. A faint blue mist surrounds the red haired teen as the transformation begins. His hair grows longer, it's color lightening from fiery red to a lustrous silver. His irises change to gold. His human ears fade away and return as silver fuzzy fox ears at the top of his head. A bushy silver tail completes the effect. Soon a full grown male kitsune stood where the red haired teenager used to be. Youko stretches, grateful to be on the outside at last.

'_Remember...only for tonight...' _Kurama's voice echoes in Youko's head.

The kitsune nods absently, not paying much attention to Kurama's reminder as he exulted in being free.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo at Sunset Shrine. A fifteen year old girl climbed out of an old well, followed by a second, slightly older girl. The first girl pulls up an empty backpack and turns to the second girl, who was dressed in a kimono from the Feudal Era. The girl in the kimono hands the first a glowing pink shard. The other girl quickly pockets the shard and walks toward the main shrine, "Mom! Grampa! Souta! I'm back!"

She opens the door to find a middle aged woman, a young boy, and an old man sat at the table, eating....

"ODEN!!!" The girl cried, dropping her backpack on the floor and rushes to an empty place at the table.

The young boy drops his chopsticks in surprise, "Nee-chan?"

The middle age woman laughs, "Yes Kagome...Oden." She notices a girl in an ancient kimono by the door, "Oh. Kagome. Who is your friend?"

Kagome stopped in her chant of, 'Oden' and looked up, "Oh. Mom That is Sango." She motions toward the girl by the door.

Ms. Higurashi smiles, "Welcome Sango to our home. Let me go fix up a plate for you."

Sango blushes, "Uh..No thank you Ms. Higuarshi. I already ate."

"Alright then....and Kagome...you have mail." Ms. Higarashi hands Kagome a letter.

Kagome has a puzzled expression on her face as she take the letter, "But mom...this is adressed to you.."

Ms. Higurashi shales her head, "That may be but it's about you."

Kagome shrugged and pockets the letter to be read after dinner. She grabs a pair of chopsticks and exclaims happily, "ODEN!!"

Sango sweatdrops and glances at Kagome's Grandfather and brother. They just shrugged it off and continues eating. Sango leans her giant boomerang against the wall and sits down muttering to herself, "I guess she likes this 'Oden' "

**A/N: **Well...if you want a say in the pairings then review! If not I'll just put them as Kur/Kag and San/Hiei. Er....well.....review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: AAAH! I forgot a disclaimer! ::panics::

**Disclaimer:** I don own Inu, or Yuyu, okay?

**Key:**

"Blah" = Talk

:"Blah": = Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers

/_Blah/_ = Youko

'_Blah_' = Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; = Hiei

**Chapter 2**

Kagome sighed contentedly as she lay on her bed, '_Oden__…how I love Oden….'_

Sango glances at Kagome from her futon on the floor, "Um…aren't you going to read you're may-ill?"

Kagome giggles at Sango's discomfort using an unfamiliar word, "Yeah..I might as well. I wonder what it is."

She pulls out the envelope and breaks the seal on the back. She reads it over a couple of times. Sango glances at Kagome expectantly. Kagome nods in silent understanding and reads aloud,

"Dear Mrs Higurashsi,

Your daughter Kagome has been offered a chance to enroll in Bayville High school in

New York. She will be given room and board by the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students.

We are aware of your daughter's sicknesses and frequent absences from school and are

not bothered by it. If you wish to accept this offer please have Kagome present at the old

shrine outside of Tokyo at noon. There we shall conduct one final interview with the others who

have also received this notification. We hope you will consider this wonderful

opportunity.

Sincerely, Charles Xavier"

Sango was puzzled, she sits up and looks up at Kagome quizzicly, "And….?"

Kagome was staring at the letter in shock, "Bayville….High? New York?"

"Uh Kagome? Are you going to accept?"

Kagome screams in delight, causing her mother to come running up the stairs, "Kagome whats wrong!?"

Kagome just hands Mrs. Higurashi the letter, "Can I please!?"

After reading it through Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "Of course."

Kagome shrieks again and bounces around like a two year old on sugar high. Sango sighs, "But Kagome…what About Inuyasha and the Shikon shards?"

Kagome immediately calms down after that, "Um…I guess we should go ask.."

Sango nods and stands up, "We should go tonight since the interview is tomorrow."

Kagome agrees and walks out of the room, "Mom, I'll be right back."

Mrs. Higurashi nods, "Be careful dear."

"I will."

* * *

Kurama prods Youko's mind, '_Can I please look at my letter? I'll let you out right afterward."_

Youko grumbles but relinquishes control to his human half. The light blue mist surrounded the kitsune as he transformed back to a red haired teen. Kurama sighs and pulls the letter out and reads it:

Dear Mrs Minamoto,

Your son Suuichi has been offered a chance to enroll in Bayville High school in

New York. He will be given room and board by the Xavier Institute for Gifted Students.

If you wish to accept this offer please have Suuichi present at the old shrine outside of

Tokyo at noon. There we shall conduct one final interview with the others who have also

received this notification. We hope you will consider this wonderful opportunity.

Sincerely, Charles Xavier.

Kurama's face is clouded with uncertancy, '_Why?'_

Youko snorts, /_So, Are you going to?/_

Kurama shrugs, '_I must talk to Koenma first…'_

/_Fine….but do it in the morning. It's my time now./_

Kurama closes his eyes, '_I know Youko…'_

* * *

Kagome climbs out of the well, Sango had decided to stay at the house. Kagome brushes her raven locks away from her face, bothered by the fact that Inuyasha hadn't come after her yet. She shrugs it off as a case of nerves and walks toward Keade's village. She stops in front of the old miko's hut, "Miroku?"

She peers inside, seeing the forms of Keade, Shippou, and Miroku. The monk glanced at Kagome, and whispers, "Shh…they are sleeping."

Kagome nods and motions to Miroku to come out, "I need to talk with you."

Miroku nods and they walk a ways from the hut, "What is it Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looks at the ground, "Well…where is Inuyasha?"

A pained look crossed Miroku's face, "Well…after you left…Inuyasha ran off, the last thing I heard him say was…"

Kagome closes her eyes, "Don't tell me….Kikyo?"

Miroku nods gravely, "Hai…"

Kagome sighs, trying to fight back the tears, "Well…I-I don't think I'll be coming back then….I just wanted to say goodbye.."

Miroku nods, "I understand. We'll miss you. By the way, where is Sango?"

"At my house, she said she wants to meet the interviewers with me."

Miroku was confused at the word but Kagome just shook her head, "Well, I guess I should go before Inuyasha returns…tell him….tell him that I loved him once, but he threw it out the window."

The monk patted Kagome's shoulder in reassurance, for once he wasn't thinking perverted thoughts, "That I shall do. Now good luck."

Kagome hugs Miroku once more before heading back towards the well. She stopped once in front of Goshinboku and put her hand against the cool bark, "Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo…" The voice came from behind the tree.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I'll always protect you."

Kagome froze, not wanting to see what was going on, she wept silently and ran toward the well, jumping in and never looking back once.

A/N: Yes I know that was stupid…and I thank all two of my reviewers! Arigato! And the pairing stats are as followed.

Kag/Kur – 2

San/Hiei – 1

Well.. review please…Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you!!! I feel so happy because of all the reviews : )

**Key:**

"_Blah_" Talk

:"_Blah_": Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers

_/Blah/ _Youko

'_Blah_' Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; Hiei

**Disclaimer: **Roses are pretty, The sky is blue. I no own so you don sue.

**Chapter 3**

Once again the old well glowed, it's sudden rise of energy catching the attention or a certain Kitsune. Youko stopped in his running, he narrows his eyes in the direction of the strange energy signal. He had felt a similar energy a while before, but didn't bother with it. Now he was curious. Kurama sighs, '_Curiosity Killed the Cat._'

Youko growls playfully, /_And I'm a fox. I don't see any relevance. do you?_/

'_Never mind…Go ahead and do what you wish.'_

Youko chuckles and heads off toward the energy signal, being extra careful to not be spotted by any humans on a late night stroll. Youko frowns in puzzlement as he comes across a shrine, _/A shrine?/_

A noise from within a small hut off to the side of the shrine causes Youko to jump in surprise. And jump he did, right into the huge tree. A soothing scent wafts from with the hut, sakura blossoms, with a tinge of salt, he whispers aloud, "Tears?"

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, sobbing silently as salty tears slipped down her cheek. Her grey blue eyes shut as she tries to get her emotions under control. She raises a hand and wipes away the tears, _'Get a hold of yourself…just walk into the house and tell 'kaa-san that you accept the invitation.'_

She sighs and buries the feelings of betrayal that rise up inside her; there would be time to deal with that later. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to the well house, walking slowly toward the main shrine, unawares of the gold eyes that watch her with interest.

Youko watches as the girl exits the hut, _/There is something different about that girl./_

_'Such as?'_ Asked Kurama.

Youko shrugs, _/I know not. But I will find out./_

_'You'd better do it another night. You only have a limited amount of time left.'_

Youko grumbled in reply to that statement and slinks off into the night, searching for some less time consuming entertainment.

* * *

Kagome opens the door, and finds Sango sitting at the table, a nearly identical letter clutched in her hands. Sango's face was pale as she looks up at Kagome, "It….It just arrived…"

Kagome's mouth opens in surprise, how could this happen? No one knew Sango was here! Sango offers Kagome the piece of paper. The miko only had to glance at the contents to confirm that it _was_ a letter of acceptance, "But... how?"

Mrs. Higurashi walks in, "Oh hi Kagome…"

She notices the girl's shocked expressions, "What? What's wrong?"

"Mom…Sango got a letter to."

Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "That's good. Now you both can go."

Kagome's eyes widen, "Mom! No one should know Sango is here! How would they?"

Mrs. Higurashi's smile falters for a second, "Uh. I guess you could ask at the interview."

Kagome's eyes narrow, "Trust me. I will."

With that Kagome storms up the stairs, heading for her room. Sango bows to Kagome's mother and follows her friend upstairs. She opens the door and finds Kagome punching the daylights out of the pillow. Sango waits by the door for a few minutes before asking, her voice still a little shaky, "S-so. How did it go?"

At this reminder of her meeting with Miroku, Kagome stops punching. Her eyes fill with sadness, "It…was fine.."

Sango frowned, noticing her friend's distress, "What is wrong?"

Kagome now buries her head in the pillow and mumbles, "Nothing…"

Sango sighs and lays down on the futon, knowing that Kagome did not want to talk about whatever had happened. She made a mental note to ask in the morning, "Fine…Well.. G'night."

Kagome mumbles something softly and turns off her bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Sango lay awake deep into the night, her concern far to great to let her sleep. Sango rolled over to face Kagome's bed when a soft sound made its self audible. Sango's eyes widen, _'She's….She's crying!'_

Sango listened harder and she was able to pick out a few words, "Inu….yasha…how…?"

Kagome eventually cried herself to sleep. Sango smiled, glad that her friend was no longer sad. She sighed and closes her eyes, allowing sleep to take her at last.

* * *

Youko growled at the lightening sky, the deep blues and blacks of night slowly fading to the soft pink and oranges of morning. He felt Kurama's consciousness surge forward, retaking control. Swiftly the transformation was completed and Kurama ran a hand through his red locks, "Now to see Koenma."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks to be a compact. He flips it open, "Boton."

The face of a blue-haired girl appears in the mirror, "Oh! Kurama! What can I help you with?"

Kurama smiles sadly, still not over the grief of losing his mother, "Well, I need a portal to Koenma's office…could you…?"

Boton grins as a circular rift appears in the air in front of Kurama, "Already Done. Is that all?"

"Hai…it is. Thank you."

"Ah, don't mention it."

With those last words the 'mirror' went blank. Kurama pockets the compact and steps through the portal.

The rift closed the moment he stepped through, leaving Kurama in a large office, stacks of papers piled high, nearly obscuring the desk at the end. A toddler with a large hat sat behind the desk, sucking on a pacifier as he stamped papers, muttering to himself, "Baka oni's…can't do anything right…"

Kurama sighs and clears his throat, "Ahem."

The toddler looks up, "Oh, hello Kurama. What do you want?"

The red-haired teen tosses the letter, "Koenma, I got this in the mail the other day. What is it?"

Koenma looks at the letter thoughtfully, "Oh this? It's your new mission."

Kurama's eyes widen slightly in surprise, "Wha-?"

The toddler turns to the large screen behind him and presses a button on his remote. The picture of a large builing appeared. Koenma coughs, "Yes, well. This is the Xavier Institute. It is a school for 'Gifted' students. And by gifted I mean mutants. I have recently lowered the shield surrounding your aura. The leader of the institute, Charles Xavier…"

At this he changed the picture to one of a blad man in a wheel chair, "He picked up your non-human energies and assumed they were mutant, thus the letter. I want you to pose as a mutant and discover his reasoning behind the school."

Kurama studies the professor, "So I am to do this alone?"

Koenma shakes his head, "No, I had Boton deliver Hiei's letter…"

At this the door to Koenma's office banged open, revealing a very angry fire apparition. Hiei stalked over to Koenma's desk, waving the envelope in front of the child ruler, "What is the meaning of this!?"

Kurama puts a hand on the spiky-haired demon's shoulder, "Mission."

Hiei glares at Koenma and grips the hilt of his katana, "I will NOT go on this one!"

"I need you to Hiei! Only your Jagen can shield both yours and Kurama's minds from probing."

Hiei seethes with rage, "Then find someone else!"

Koenma's eyes narrow, "It's either take the mission or go back to jail!"

Hiei glares at Koenma but doesn't reply. Koenma smirks, "Good. Now run along, the interview will be in a few hours."

Kurama chuckles softly and leads the angry apparition out of the office, heading for a portal that Boton had opened to return them to the Ningenkai.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again I thank the reviewers n.n . Oh! And Rikina, only one vote per person. One more chappie left to vote in n.n well Ja ne.

Kur/Kag – 4

San/Hiei- 4

Kag/Hiei - 1


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Voting is over! And what did I say about trying to vote more then once!? ::shakes finger warningly:: Ah well…it doesn't matter…voting tis over anyway.**

**Key:**

"_Blah_" Talk

:"_Blah_": Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers

_/Blah/ _Youko

'_Blah_' Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; Hiei

**Chapter 4**

"Kagome! Wake up!"

Kagome slowly opens her eyes, seeing a blurred shape hanging over her, "Wha…?"

Sango sighed, "Remember!? The in-ter-veew?"

It took Kagome a few moments to register what Sango was saying. Suddenly she remembered the events of the night before. She sat up straight, suddenly wide awake, "OOH! That interview!"

She hurriedly jumps out of bed and changes into a pair of baggy jeans and a white loose-fitting tee-shirt. She glances at Sango and notices that the exterminator was wearing her usual kimono. Kagome makes a 'tutting' sound and roots through her drawers. "Ahah!" She exclaims, proudly drawing out a long green skirt and a matching top. She tosses the clothes to Sango.

The exterminator catches the clothing and looks at Kagome puzzled, "Kagome?"

"You should wear some modern clothes, you're kimono will attract unwanted attention."

Understanding, Sango nods. She quickly changes outfits, folding her kimono neatly and setting it with her boomerang. Out of habit she keeps her exterminator outfit on underneath, the only indication of this was the small bit of black fabric that peeked out from her sleeves.

Kagome smiles, "Lets go…It's…um…" She checks the clock, "11:30…We have half an hour…That's plenty of time."

With those words Kagome heads out the door, out of habit she grabs the shikon shards from their place on the desk. Sango notes this and frowns but follows after her friend.

* * *

A certain red-head and a spiky haired fire demon descended the large stairs leading up to Genkai's shrine. Koenma had told Kurama that the people from the Institute would be arriving there. Kurama was puzzled at why they had chosen Genkai's shrine, but just shrugged it off. He glances at the fire demon, highly suspicious because he hadn't complained once today.

Kurama sighed as they topped the last flight of stairs, he was thinking once more about his mother.

"Hn…"

The red head glances at Hiei, noticing that something had caught his friend's attention. Kurama follows Hiei's gaze and his eyes widen. A large black shape sat on the lawn behind the temple. He could tell that it could not be seen by humans because it kept fading in and out of view, Kurama's youkai senses were the only thing allowing him to see it.

Hiei snorts in disdain as they reach the temple entrance, a withered old woman stood in the entrance, her almond shaped eyes narrowed as the approach. Her gaze flicked from one to the other before speaking in a raspy voice, "You're late."

Kurama bows, "I am dreadfully sorry Genkai, Hiei was being…uncooperative."

This remark caused Hiei to glare at Kurama. Genkai sighed, "Well since you got here, hurry up. The other two already arrived."

Hiei's brow raises, "Other two…?"

Genkai nods, "Yes, Two other girls had been sent a letter. And Fox, did Koenma give you instructions?"

Kurama shook his head, "No, he just told me to pretend to be human."

Genkai shook her head, "Just as I thought, well anyway. Niether of you can use your super speed or any other abilities, save one. Fox, you can use your control over plants, and the Possessed One can do fire. No others, got that?"

Kurama nods while Hiei replied, "Hn."

Genkai turns and walks into the temple, "Good. Follow me."

* * *

Kagome stood in a room in the interior of the temple. Sango stood near her, watching the two others in the room warily. Two adults stood in the room. One was a tall man with rough black hair. And the other was a woman with whitish grey. Her skin was a dark tan and they both spoke softly to each other in English. Kagome could recognize the language but could not understand anything more then one or two words from their conversation.

She looked up as the door to the room slid open. The old priestess who lived in the temple walked in, followed by two boys. One was a tall red-head, with hair so long he looked almost feminine. His emerald eyes shone from beneath his red bangs, though they seemed to be shadowed with grief. He was dressed in Chinese style clothing. Kagome stared at him a little longer before turning her gaze to the other. This one was much shorter then the first boy. His hair was black and spiked in a way that seemed to defy gravity. His face was set into an expression of cold indifference. The boy glared at everyone in the room in turn, his fiery red eyes making the two girls uncomfortable. He was dressed in a black outfit with a white headband tied around his head.

The man in the corner of the room cleared his throar, catching the attention of all in the room, "Now that you are all here…I'd like to begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is all I can do tonight…it's 10:30pm and I'm tired…well here's the results.

**Kur/Kag**** - 8**

**Hiei/Kag – 2**

Well Kur/Kag won, So Sango is with Hiei. And I'd like to apologize to all you Miroku/Sango lovers…I just can't write Miroku very well. I tend to to get him knocked out every five minutes or so….well anyways please review n.n Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 5

**Key:**

"Blah" Talk

:"Blah": Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers or from the POV of a non Japanese person.

_/Blah/ _Youko

'_Blah_' Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; Hiei

**Chapter 5**

Two out of the four teens actually understood English. They both turned their gazes to the man. Two pairs of eyes waited indifferently, one red, the other green. The man gulped; something about those two were different. He shrugged it off as their mutant powers. He coughed again, speaking in Japanese this time for the two girls in the corner didn't seem to understand English, :"My name is Logan and this is Ororo, We are here on behalf of the Xavier Institute….":

The small boy with spiky black hair narrowed his eyes, :"Cut to the chase, Old Man. We don't need to hear the formalities.":

Logan felt a growl rise in his throat and he flexed his hands, annoyed with the attitude of this kid. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder calmed him. He glanced back at the white haired woman, "Ororo...thanks."

She smiled grimly and nods, "Just stay calm."

Logan grunts, "Sure…"

He coughs and turns back to the 4 children, his gaze traveling from the two boys to the two girls, :"As I was saying, the Institute is a place for children with special powers to train them as well as meet others who hold these same powers without the fear of being discovered by normal people.":

The red-haired boy seems to be listening intently, though from the look in his eyes his thoughts were elsewhere. Logan noticed this and clears his throat, :"Ahem…Any questions?":

One of the girls raised her hand. Logan nods, :"Yes…Miss…?":

:"Higurashi…": The girl answered, :"Higurashi, Kagome.":

Kagome glanced at Sango; her friend was in shock from what this man was saying. Sango's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Kagome grimaced as she could guess the thoughts running through her head, '_What is this guy talking about!? Is he implying that I am a demon?'_

Oh yes, Kagome knew those thoughts quite well, because she was thinking more or less the same thing. She raised her hand after this _Logan_ had asked for questions. He nods in what Kagome could only guess was recognition, "Yes…Miss…?"

"Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself, "Higurashi, Kagome."

* * *

She waited until he motioned for her to continue, "Now Kagome, what is your question?"

Kagome thought hard as she tried to word her question, "Well…I was wondering how you found out about these so-called 'powers' of ours. I would also like to know how you found my friend. No one knew she was at my house, she's not from around here."

The man thought for a moment, "Well, your questions both have the same answer. You see, we use a machine to discover and pinpoint 'mutant' power. We just picked up the power of your friend and traced it to your house."

Kagome frowned, wondering what he meant by the term 'mutant'. To her he sounded like he was talking about demonic powers. She ponders for a moment before asking, "Mutant? Don't you mean demonic?"

Logan's eyes narrow at the word demonic, "No. Mutants are no more demonic then a regular person…the 'powers' come from an abnormality in a person's DNA…Now…I think that is enough questions…Do you wish to come?"

* * *

"Mutant? Don't you mean demonic?"

Kurama's eyes widen slightly at the girl's final question. It was too close to the truth for comfort. He felt Hiei tense beside him, but other then that the apparition made no sign of hearing.

Kurama focused his attention on the girl who asked the question. She was pretty…in a simple sort of way. Her raven black hair contrasting sharply with her pale skin. Her eyes sparkled with intelligence.

_/She's quite...attractive…/_

Kurama rolled his eyes at Youko's comment, '_Trust you to comment on things like that.'_

Youko chuckled silently and reminded Kurama of the mission. Kurama sighed, _'I know…'_

_/Then pay attention!/ _The spirit fox retorted.

Kurama snapped out of his trance-like state just as Logan finished his question.

"Now…I think that is enough questions…Do you wish to come?"

Kurama steps forward, glaring at Hiei to do so as well. Kurama smirks inwardly as the fire apparition obeys, though if looks could kill, Kurama would be dead right now. The man looks at them expectantly, waiting for an answer. The red head obliges, "Both my friend and I accept the offer."

Logan nods curtly and shifts his gaze to the two girls…

* * *

Kagome turned to Sango, nudging the exterminator to get her attention. "Sango…"

Sango blinked and turned toward Kagome, "Huh….? I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention."

Kagome giggles, "S'okay. Well…What do you think? Should we go? It seems like they mistook my miko powers for mutant abilities. I wonder what they mistook yours for…"

Sango's cheeks turns pink, "Yeah…uh…wonder what…"

The miko doesn't notice the blush, "I think I'll go. I don't want to be at the shrine if Inuyasha breaks the seal and follows. I don't want to ever see him again…"

Sango saw the sad look in Kagome's eyes, "You don't have to. And anyways...I think I'll go with you."

Kagome cheers up a little, "Alright…"

Sango steps forward, "We also agree to go."

Logan smiles and says something to the white haired woman beside him. She nods and walks out, Logan follows her while motioning for the teenagers to come along.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long…I kinda caught a cold and have been feeling horrible for these last couple days…Well…on a happier note…My birthday ish tomarrow! n.n .

Hiei: Hn….who cares about your birthday?

Kat: ::glares at Hiei:: Well I just wanted to put that in there!

Hiei: ::shrugs::

Kat: Grrr….well anyways….I want to thank all the people who reviewed n.n. Reviews make me happy..

Kurama: What she is trying to say is that the more reviews she gets…the more motivated she is to get a chapter out.

Kat: ::nods:: Correct Kurama-kun. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review before leaving this page n.n

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 6

Heh….Sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out….I still havn't completely gotten over my cold yet…and then add on school work…well you get the idea…

Hiei: Stop making excuses and start the chapter already!

Kat: ::sighs:: I was getting to that….

**Key:**

"Blah" Talk

:"Blah": Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers or from the POV of a non Japanese person.

_/Blah/ _Youko

'_Blah_' Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; Hiei

**Chapter 6**

The red-haired boy and his spiky haired friend were out of the room, keeping a good distance behind their 'guide'. The miko stares after them, "There is something…demonic about those two."

Sango frowns, "Are you sure? It might just be these 'mutant' powers that guy was just talking about."

Kagome shrugs, "I guess…"

"Are you two just going to whisper all day or are you going to get going?"

Kagome nearly jumps in surprise at the raspy voice from behind her. She turns around to find herself face to face with the priestess of the shrine. Genkai puts her hands on her hips, "Well…?"

Sango blushes slightly, "H-hai…"

With that word she grabs the startled miko and rushes out of the room.

* * *

Genkai gazes after the two girls thoughtfully, her expression one of slight puzzlement.

"So…how did it go?"

The priestess glances at the child ruler who floated beside her, "Not bad, but I am getting a strange feeling from those two…"

"The girls?"

Genkai nods, "Yes, one gives off a peculiar aura, it is not demonic, or even spiritual."

Koenma looks thoughtful, "Hmm….did you manage to get her name? I'll ask George to look her up."

"Higurashi, Kagome."

The toddler blinks, "Eh….?"

Genkai's eyes narrow, "Her name…You are the one who asked the question, Toddler."

Koenma took out a notepad and wrote down the name. Suddenly he realized what Genkai had called him, "Hey! I'm no tod-"

Fortunately his exclamation was cut short by the disappearance of his audience, Genkai was gone.

Koenma sighs softly and exits with a 'pop', leaving the room empty.

* * *

Kurama followed after the Americans, blinking as they were led out onto the temple grounds.

;_Fox__…;_

_'What is it Hiei?'_

_;How__ are we supposed to get to __New York_

Kurama shrugs, the movement so small that only Hiei could discern the movement, _'Plane I guess..'_

_;Hn__…;_

The apparition had his arms crossed, his crimson gaze boring into Logan's back. He raises an eyebrow as the two Americans lead them into the forest.

After continuing deeper into the forest Logan and Ororo stop at the edge of a clearing, clearly waiting for the two stragglers to catch up. Kurama glances back the way they came, his sharpened senses could identify the two girls following, though neither were in view at the moment. Hiei took advantage of this time to gaze around the clearing, he could faintly sense some peculiar energy in the center of the grassy field, though could tell no more without releasing the wards about his jagen eye.

The first of the two girls broke through the tree line; she walked with one who is used to maneuvering in forests. There was not one scratch on her, not one leaf in her hair. Hiei wondered about that because her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, only making it more likely to snag on stray branches. She glanced backwards as the second girl followed. This one seemed less at ease in the forest, there were a few stray leaves in her raven hair, and a thin scratch showed where a branch had gotten caught on her arm.

A cough from Logan drew all four of the teen's attention to the two Americans. Noting all their attention he speaks, "Now, this is your last chance to back out…Anyone?"

No one answered; Logan nods before speaking again, "Alright. Now, we need names. Please introduce yourselves."

"Taijya, Sango" Said the girl with the ponytail.

"Higurashi, Kagome." Replied the other.

"Minamino, Suuichi" Responded the red-head.

"Hiei." Was the apparition's answer.

Logan was puzzled, "Just Hiei? No family name?"

Hiei just glared at the man. Kurama coughed and elbows Hiei in the ribs before turning to Logan, "His family name is Jagenashi"

Logan nods and fishes around in his pocket, he pulls out a small black remote and presses a button. A blurring in the center of the clearing occurred as the stealth shield dropped. Kagome and Sango's mouths opened in surprise at the sight before them while Kurama and Hiei merely looked on with indifference. In the center of the clearing was a midnight black jet.

Logan chuckles at the two girl's surprise, "And this….Is the Blackbird"

* * *

A/N: Well..there you have it n.n If I got any information wrong….please let me know…well anyways…thank you who reviewed and for those of you who wished me a happy birthday… Free cyber-cookies! ::hands out cookies:: n.n; well…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 7

Logan chuckled dryly at the shocked expression on Sango's face, "What? You look like you've never seen a jet before."

Sango's raised her hand and grabbed the cloth tie holding what looked like a huge boomerang onto her back. Logan blinked, not believing that he hadn't noticed the weapon before. He glances at the other girl only to find her eyes widen. But Kagome was looking at Sango, not the jet, "Sango Don't-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence the other girl had whipped her boomerang over her head, with a heave she sent the huge weapon spinning at the jet, "Hiraikotsu!"

Logan growls and unsheathed his claws, making a move to pursue the boomerang, planning to slice it in half.

Before he could get more then two feet from his original spot, a blast of wind hit him. It ground him to stop. He glances in Ororo's direction, only to find that her eyes were closed and her hair whipping around wildly. Logan smothered a grin, "Good going Storm."

Storm did not reply, she merely increased the strength of the wind, throwing Sango's boomerang off track. It went spinning into the forest, knocking over a few trees in its path. Finally Hiraikotsu's path brought it back to Sango. The girl caught it easily. She narrowed her eyes at Ororo, "Why do you defend the youkai?!"

Kagome burst out laughing, "S-sango! That's no youkai! It's an airplane!"

Sango blushed, remembering the talks she had with Kagome about the 'wonders' of the modern time, "Gomen..."

Logan shook his head, "I can't believe you thought the X-Jet was a demon. "

* * *

Kurama chuckled under his breath at the events. Of course he had tensed up when the word 'youkai' was mentioned but all in all he thought the incident was pretty funny.

Hiei on the other hand was down right annoyed. If it weren't for Kurama's restraining hand the little fire apparition would have attacked Sango from annoyance the moment she threw the boomerang. Hiei contented himself with a glare at the girl and snapped, "Are you quiet finished? I would like to get this journey overwith if you don't mind!"

Ororo nodded and said something to Logan in english, the man nodded before addressing the teens again, "Um...yes. As Mr. Jagenashi pointed out we should be going. We are behind schedule."

He clicked a button on the remote type thingy and the door to the plane opened. Logan walked inside, heading to the front of the plane while Ororo waited patiently for the four teens to board.

As Kurama climbed aboard he was silently amazed at the level of technology seen on the plane. He would have continued to study the devices further but a cough from behind him reminded the red head that there were others waiting. He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

Hiei grunted as he noted the empty seat beside Kurama. Growling softly he stalked past the fox and into the back, choosing to be as far as possible from anyone else.

* * *

Kagome had to nearly drag Sango aboard, the exterminator was still very wary of anything that had eluded her senses. She kept a tight grip on her boomerang, her gaze shifting here and there warily.

Kagome sighed at her friend's behavior and sat down next to the red-head. She leaned forward and started to rub her temples, anticipating the headache she would get when Sango began to ask questions. A low chuckle came from beside her, "Her first trip on an airplane?"

Kagome glanced up and notices the red-haired teen, Hai. Sango has never even seen one before."

The red-head chuckled again, "I sympathize, you'll probably have a headache later?"

The girl meekly nods, "Right again, Minamino-san."

"Just Suuichi is fine."

Kagome smiles, "Alright then Suuichi-san. Ano....You look familiar...What school do you go to?"

"Sarayaski Junior High."

Kagome's eyes widen, "You are the top-notch student that I keep hearing about at school! Eri talks about you non-stop!"

Suuichi sighs, "Not another fan-girl...I daresay I have enough as it is."

Kagome giggles softly at that remark. Suddenly Logan turned around in his seat, Alright you four, buckle up. Time to take to the skies."

* * *

-Later in America-

Professor Xavier opened his eyes, he turned to the red-haired girl beside him, "Jean. Round up the others. Our new students will be arriving soon."

Jean nods, "Yes Professor."

Professor Xavier watches as Jean exits the office. He smiles slightly, looking forward to meeting the new students.

* * *

A/N: Gomen...I kinda lost inspiration for this at the moment so I know this chapter sucks. Thank my friend Kairi. She's the one who bugged me enough to actually write this chapter. I also might add that the whole idea of Sango attacking the X-jet was her Idea n.n

Anyways I would like to thank the reviewers. Reviews in the email box is always a pleasant surprise n.n

I would also like to ask people's opinion on something. I got a new fic idea today and was wondering If I should start writing a new story. It'll cause me to update this one slower though so I would like to see how many people would get upset with me if I did so n.n.

Well thanks again. Ja!


	9. Chapter 8

Well...here's another chapter...gomen for the long break...You don't want to know how many times I've tried to write this chapter...I lost count somewhere around 15...Anyways...It might take me a while to get the inspiration for this fic back so I'll be working on my newest two. Don't complain...This fic now has 9 parts while the others have 4...Unless my writers block on this goes away I won't attempt another chapter till Shinko Majutsu and Yami no Hikari are caught up chapterwise. I'll answer the review questions at the end of the chap...

Disclaimer: I dun own

**Key:**

"Blah" Talk

:"Blah": Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers or from the POV of a non Japanese person.

_/Blah/ _Youko

'_Blah_' Kurama or other's thoughts

;_Blah_; Hiei

**Chapter 8**

Kagome yawned boredly; Suuichi had fallen asleep a few hours ago so the raven haired miko had none to talk to. Sango was sitting in a seat on the other side of the plane and shooting glares at Suuichi's spiky-haired friend.

Kagome shook her head, annoyed at how long the youkai taijya could hold a grudge. Sango apparently hadn't forgotten the way Hiei had embarrassed her hours before; and if Kagome knew her friend, she probably wouldn't forget it for a while.

Jagenashi Hiei and Minamino Suuichi; both of them puzzled Kagome greatly. There was something about them, something that the young miko couldn't place. She had tried scanning their auras for an answer, but that didn't help. It was like looking a piece of dirty glass, she couldn't get any clear readings of them, only flashes of color. Suuichi's seemed to be a soft green like new leaves, threaded here and there with silver; Hiei's on the other hand, was a mixture of red and black. Kagome couldn't make sense of these readings, and it confused her.

A brief falling sensation snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. Recognizing the feeling that comes when a plane prepares for landing she glanced out the window to see the ground becoming steadily closer. Sighing she noticed that Suuichi was still sleeping, gently she nudged him, "Suuichi-san..."

* * *

Kurama felt himself being shaken awake. He sleepily blinked his eyes as he waited for his vision to clear. Once the world around him came into focus Kurama felt himself staring at a certain black-haired girl. Kagome smiles, "Sorry to wake you but we will be landing soon."

"Un..." Kurama mumbles, rubbing his sleep filled eyes, he was tired due to Youko's freedom the night before, and the early morning hadn't helped either. Emerald eyes blinked sleepily as he stared out the small window, Kurama watched as the ground came steadily closer.

* * *

A tell red-haired young woman, known to the other students of Xavier Institute as Jean Grey, stood near the basketball(Or is it tennis? I can't remember x.x) courts and looked up at the sky. Jean closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to Professor Xavier, :_Professor, the new students will be arriving in a few minutes.:_

_:Thank you Jean. I'll be right there.: _Came the Professor's weary voice.

The red haired girl sighs and returns her gaze to the sky, the X-Jet was much closer now, in would be landing in mere moments. Jean motioned for all of the students to step back, they did so, having learned to trust the telepath long ago.

As Professor Xavier made his way out of the Institute the wind began to pick up, caused by the air from the X-Jet's engines. The elder man watched silently as the aircraft settled gently on the basketball(tennis) courts. The door slid open and Logan and Ororo stepped out. Xavier smiled and telepathically greeted both of his colleagues: _Welcome back:_

_:Good to be back Professor: _Replied the white haired woman with a slight smile.

:_Yeah Charles...: _Was all Logan said to reply, his attention was focused instead on the interior of the ship. He barked something in Japanese, :"Are you four coming or not?":

Two black haired girls stepped off, blinking in the light. The younger said something to Logan, the man shrugs and hands both of them an earpiece, :"Use these to Understand English, They'll work well enough until you learn.":

The girl nodded a thanks and placed the piece in her ear, the elder shrugged and did the same. Jean walked over, "Hello...I'm Jean. Welcome to the institute."

The younger girl smiles, :"I'm Kagome. And my friend is Sango.":

Jean was confused, she didn't understand Japanese too well, and she glanced at Logan. The man snorts softly and translates. Jean smiles, "Welcome Kagome and Sango. Were they the only ones?"

The last part of that question was directed towards Logan. The man shakes his head, "No, there are two more."

Kagome notices that she and Sango are blocking the doorway. The dark-haired miko blushes and drags her friend out of the way. A teen with ruby red hair appeared, seeming to drag a short, black-haired teen. The red-head bows to Jean and speaking in near perfect English, "Hello Madame. My name is Suuichi. My friend is Hiei."

Hiei just snorts in response, his ruby red eyes glaring intently at Jean.

Jean was about to reply when Professor Xavier spoke up, "Welcome student. I am Professor Xavier. Would you like to be shown to your rooms? The rest of the students should be returning from school shortly and I would rather you have a chance to settle down before you are bombarded by questions."

Suuichi smiles slightly, "Thank you for your kindness Xavier-san."

This statement was echoed by Sango and Kagome, though both girls spoke in Japanese. Hiei stayed silent, not surprisingly.

Professor Xavier allowed a small smile to cross his old, wise face, "Then come inside."

* * *

A/N: Hmm....questions, questions, questions...

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **I've posted it already. You can see in my profile n.n

**Ralina: **The problem with that is....I can't remember enough about the Xmen characters to do that stuff n.n; I havn't seen the show in a long time.

**lost-forgotten-alone: **Koenma is hiding their demonic auras from Sango and Kagome's senses.

**thewindmasterxx : **Sorry...no more votes.

Whew...and thanks to everyone else that reviewed...I've never gotten this many before x.x over 60....It makes me feel bad for not updateing...I'd write more if I could...but I don't want to put out a crappy chapter x.x Well anyways...read and review if you wish.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Broken Heart

**Author**: Katreal

**Genre**: IYYYHX-men

**Pairings**: Kur/Kag and Hiei/San

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...

**A/N**: Thank SakuraPetal13's great story 'Mutant Mission' for this chapter! I got my inspiration from reading the newest chapter!

**Key:**

"Blah"- Talk

:"Blah": - Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers; POV of a non Japanese person.

:_Blah:-_ Mutant Telepathy(Prof. Xavier or Jean; people responding to said telepaths)

_/Blah/- _Youko Telepathy

'_Blah_' – Kurama's Telepathy; other people's thoughts

;_Blah_; - Hiei Telepathy

**Chapter 9**

The afternoon had passed by pretty quickly for Higurashi Kagome. She felt that the Professor was a nice man; though she was somewhat wary of him because she had felt him try to probe her mind when they first arrived. Luckily she recognized it at first and was able to raise her mental defenses in time; she _really _did not want to explain about her time-traveling escapade to anyone.

Kagome glanced around the small room she had been sitting in, she was alone. Sango had retired to the room that they shared earlier. The raven haired miko closed her eyes, Sango had a very bad case of jetlag, of course the fact that they both had gotten up early this morning hadn't helped a bit.

Kagome yawned, her energy completely spent after the flight from Tokyo to Bayville. She cracked open her eyes and vacated the chair, heading sleepily to her own room. Upon reaching the room she fumbled in her pockets, searching for the key that the professor had given her earlier. Finding it, she fit it into the lock and opened the door.

Stepping inside Kagome absently noticed that Sango was fast asleep on one of the two single beds located in the room. The raven-haired miko flops down on the empty bed; her black tresses splayed out across the white pillow, her grayish-blue eyes closing in weariness.

* * *

Kurama lay awake in his room at the institute. It had been a tiring afternoon for the red-haired Kitsune; what with the long plane ride and then the interrogation afterwards. Kurama blinked lazily, half closing his emerald green eyes in yet another failed attempt to fall asleep. After what seems like an eternity he sighed, pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced out the window. It had been left open when Hiei had forsaken his bed in favor of one of the surrounding trees. Kurama rubbed his eyes sleepily, he knew he was tired but sleep just evaded him.

Faintly the red-head noticed a stirring at the edge of his consciousness; it seemed that Youko was waking up. As if on cue a soft yawn interrupted Kurama's thoughts, followed by a sleepy voice, _/Why are you up so late…?/_

"Can't sleep…" Was the red-head's reply, "I keep thinking…"

Youko yawned again, /_It's her isn't it?/_

Kurama looked down at his hands, his bangs overshadowing his eyes, "Yes…"

_/Suuichi…/_

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

_/Look Suuichi…I know this hurts you…but you can't keep hiding behind my name forever./_

Kurama clenched his fists, gripping the comforter tightly, "I. Am. Not. Hiding."

The spirit fox's tone grew serious; no trace of weariness left, /_Yes you are. Where do you think the name Kurama came from? I'll tell you. Youko Kurama. It is my name, not yours./_

"I. Am. You." The red-head hissed through clenched teeth.

Youko mentally shook his head, _/No…You are Suuichi Minamino. You are your own person, not just a part of me. You need to accept that fact. Maybe one day we'll be one person…Kurama…But until then I'm Youko and you're Suuichi. Demon and Human, two totally separate souls in the same body./_

"Be quite…" Kurama…er Suuichi whispered, his voice sounded strained, "Just be quiet…"

Now Youko was just getting annoyed, he knew that Suuichi cared deeply for his mother, and that being rejected by her had hurt him worse then what Karasu had done…But this was just bordering on pathetic! He was trying to deny what he was…_who _he was…in an attempt to lessen the pain. Youko did not want to hurt Suuichi, but it seemed the only way to get the point across, _/Suuichi!/_

"Just leave me alone!" Suuichi hissed, covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out the spirit fox's voice.

_/Suuichi! Stop denying who you are! It's just pathetic!/_

"Just Shut Up!" Suuichi yelled, stuffing his face into the pillow, a silent tear rolled down his cheek. No matter how much he denied it; he knew Youko was right.

Youko sighed and retreated from Suuichi consciousness; the deed was done. The spirit fox felt horrible for doing what he did; he could feel the dull ache of Suuichi's pain even from his subconscious. But Youko knew that he had needed to do it, though he hurt himself in return.

* * *

Hiei cracked his eyes open, sensing a conflicting aura. The fire apparition could recognize this aura, he knew it better then any other in all of the three worlds; well…except for maybe his sister. It was Kurama's. Hiei narrowed his eyes, the kitsune's usually balanced green and silver aura was unstable. The green, representing Kurama's human half Suuichi, was currently trying to beat back the silver, Youko's. The apparition frowned, of course the two fought a lot and disagreed often but never had Kurama's aura been so out of balance.

Hiei shifted his position on the tree branch, turning so that he could see the window to his and Kurama's room. Sure enough the fox was still in there. The fire apparition jumped out of the tree, easily landing on the window ledge. He peered inside at the Kitsune, _;Kurama?;_

There was no reply, only the red-head's barely audible sobs. Hiei's normally cold gaze softened, showing concern for the only person he could even consider calling a friend, _;Suuichi? Youko?;_

_/Hiei?/_

The apparition tried not to let his concern color his 'voice' _;What is wrong with him?;_

He heard the fox sigh softly, _/It's just too much for him. He is still upset with himself over-/_

_;His mother?; _Hiei supplied, finally realizing how much Suuichi needed her. There were not many things that could make the usually calm and collected Kurama breakdown; and yet the rejection of his human mother had done what many demons could not do.

_/Yes…Plus I…tried to make him understand some things…/_

Hiei closed his red eyes and shook his head slowly; couldn't Youko have waited before pressuring Suuichi? He stretched himself out on the windowsill, preparing himself for a long night; after all, he couldn't just leave the red-head alone in this state, _;Fox, if he's not up to it in the morning…;_

Youko caught onto Hiei's idea, _/I'll take over, he's in no state to be working on an undercover mission./_

_;No full transformations though; _Hiei warned, imagining the Professor's reaction if he saw Youko's full form. _;It _is_ an undercover mission after all.;_

The spirit fox chuckled half-heartedly, _/I know, I know./_

* * *

A/N: o.o; I made Youko sound like a philosopher…He truly is worried about Suuichi, but being a demon he doesn't really understand the need to be subtle in situations like this. And Hiei is a bit out of character, but I think he cares about Kurama as a friend so of course he would be concerned; though he would never admit it. As for him caring about the success of the mission…well…lets just say that if they failed Koenma would be mad. If Koenma was mad Hiei would probably be sent on even worse missions as punishment. He wouldn't want that would he?

Anyway…I have a theory about Suuichi and Youko…Wanna hear it?

Before the Dark Tournament both Youko and Suuichi's souls had merged, forming the identity 'Kurama'. But after the problem with the Idon(sp?) Box and the Fruit of Past Life the two were forced apart. I don't think they fully merge againuntil the end of the Sensui(sp?) Arc and this story takes place before then so currently Youko and Suuichi are two separate people at the moment.

Anyways…I shall do review responses! I can't believe I have over 80 reviews now!

**SakuraPetal13: **o.o I can't believe you reviewed for my story! And I wasn't being nice with my comments…I was just stating the truth ;-) I've read 'Mission X' Tis truly a wonderful story, that it is :nods: But all the same it was your story that gave me the idea to stick Kagome and Sango in as well. Also I had originally found 'Mutant Mission' before I found 'Mission X' so it was still your story that gave me the inspiration to write this one, though 'Mission X' has helped me through at least one writers block n.n And yes I know readers don't like it when you wait three months…it's been almost two since I last put up a chapter for this one…but…I believe that if you post a chapter it should be a relatively inspired one, even if it takes a few months to get out, instead of a crappy, uninspired, one which you got out in a few days…right?

**Twilight Fox Angel: **:blushes: Really? You like it? I won't stop this story, but it might take a while to continue…

**BlueDove: **Hehe…does this count as soon? n.n;

**pippy32388: **Hiei and Sango is one of the pairings. The other is Kurama and Kagome

**FireFox6: **Thanks for the baseball bat! This will come in handy…:smirks: Ooooh Kouryu! :hides bat behind back:  
Kouryu: :a little dragon pops into existence: Huh?  
Gotcha! :thwacks the dragon on the head:

**Yusuke's Angel: **Done :D

**hakkai-my-youkai: **Eeeep! Er…Gomen nasai?

**Bluespark: **This one is a little longer…

**Rebecca: **:gasp: Someone else has my name! n.n; Anyways glad you liked it.

**Nunofyorbiz: **Well, in this story Kagome knows how to control her miko powers enough to have pretty powerful mental defenses…and Sango, being a youkai taijiya, should have trained hers from an early age to combat the types of demons that have psychic abilities…like Hiei.

**Kitsunekilala: **Done!

**blackrosebunny451: **You don't have to anymore.

**K.C. Whitestar: **Glad you liked it.

**lady-of-tormentdeath: **Well Kagome already knows it, she's just out of practice. And Sango will learn pretty quickly.

**Inu-babe666: **I'm sorry that you think it's too short…I just can't write much more without it getting kinda choppy.

**Kill-all-flamers210: **Thanks for understanding! And the winners are listed at the top of the page.

**Cattibrie393: **Thank you.

**Kiki Smythe: **Well…Kagome hasn't been going to school very often due to the Feudal Era and the Shikon hunt so she's pretty out of practice. And Hiei doesn't need to learn, all he has to do is look into a person's mind who knows the language to know what they are saying and what the words mean.

All done! n.n Now I would like to apologize for not getting this out sooner. I had part of this written on Wednesday after SakuraPetal13 updated 'Mutant Mission' but I had to get off the computer soon after. Then on Thursday I wasn't allowed on the computer because my parents wanted me to do something else besides being on the computer…so…now it's finished on Friday…The day of New Years Eve... Happy New Years to everyone!

P.S. Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: **Broken Heart

**Author**: Katreal

**Disclaimer:** Must I say this again?

**Key:**

"Blah"- Talk

:"Blah": - Talk in Japanese around non Japanese speakers; POV of a non Japanese person.

:_Blah:-_ Mutant Telepathy(Prof. Xavier or Jean; people responding to said telepaths)

_/Blah/- _Youko Telepathy

'_Blah_' – Kurama's Telepathy; other people's thoughts

;_Blah_; - Hiei Telepathy

**Chapter 10**

It was morning; the sun shining through the still open window fell across Hiei's face. The fire apparition growled in annoyance, snapping his ruby red eyes open and sitting up against the window frame. He glances quickly out the window, noticing that it was not long after dawn; the sun had just cleared the tree-line surrounding the Institute; thus explaining Hiei's rude awakening.

Remembering the night before, the black-haired apparition shifted his gaze to the bed, not quite surprised to find his friend still huddled up. Apparently Suuichi still wasn't over his talk with Youko.

Hiei just sat and watched over his 'friend' for the remainder of the morning. The sun climbed higher and higher as time passed. At approximately 9:00 am Hiei's posture suddenly stiffened; he heard approaching footsteps outside of the room. The apparition's hand went instinctively to the hilt of his katana; it was currently hidden underneath his cloak.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. A knock followed by Logan's voice passed through the room, "Rise and Shine! You two want breakfast or not?"

Hiei relaxed slightly, removing his hand from his sword hilt; though he kept his ruby eyes trained on the door. Noticing that Suuichi had not moved at Logan's declaration, the fire apparition decided to take matters into his own hands _;Oi Fox! Wake up and take over already, I'd like to get this mission over with;_

In response Kurama's form relaxed, the expression of pain and sorrow melting away leaving his customary cool and collected expression. He rose into a sitting position and opened his eyes; Hiei was amused to note that his friend's usual emerald green irises had a ring of gold around the outside rim. Hiei's observant gaze also picked out random strands of silver in Kurama's hair. To an educated observer those two details would tell anyone what Hiei already knew, that Youko was in control. The Kitsune allowed a small smile to cross his face as he gazed at the fire apparition, "Good Morning Hiei."

Hiei snorts from his perch on the windowsill, "Hn…Baka Fox. I'm guessing Suuichi is still out of it?"

The smile vanished and (Youko)Kurama half-closed his eyes, "Yes. He is in no shape to participate in an undercover investigation. Koenma couldn't have picked a worse time for this type of mission."

"When has he ever picked a right time?"

Kurama's lips twitched in response, "Good Point."

"Are you up to it?"

"Hmm..?" Kurama opens his eyes lazily, "Up to what?"

"The mission." Replied the fire apparition curtly.

The Kitsune nods, "Aa..."

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall the other two new students were getting a similar wakening; only it was Jean who was acting as the alarm clock. Sango, being a light sleeper was the first to wake; at first she was suspicious of the voice, but then she recognized it as the red-haired telepath from yesterday. She reached to the bedside table and picked up her translator device and placed it in her ear. Sango first dons her taijiya armor out of habit before she gets changed into a spare outfit Kagome had given her, an ankle length navy blue skirt and a blouse of a matching color. Kagome had offered the youkai taijiya other things but Sango had refused the shorter skirts and jeans. She liked something familiar and her current outfit reminded her of her kimono.

With practiced ease Sango sweeps her long black hair up into a high ponytail, securing it with a black hair tie. Finally prepared she gently shakes her miko companion, "Kagome…"

"Wha…?" Kagome's blue-grey eyes cracked open, gazing wearily up at the taijiya.

"Grey-san said that it is time to wake." Sango replied, moving away as Kagome sat up.

The miko yawned once and rubbed her eyes, "Okay…"

Sango then busies herself with straightening her bed; she heard the bathroom door click shut and the splashing of water, signifying that Kagome had begun her morning ritual.

* * *

Kagome splashed her face with water, effectively banishing any lingering feeling of sleep. She grabbed a small washcloth and dried her face quickly. After blinking some water out of her eyes she folds the towel and hangs it up on the towel rack. Kagome quickly changes out of her yukata and into a pair of loose jeans and a white shirt.

Grabbing her hairbrush Kagome turned toward the mirror. She furiously attacked her tangled hair, pulling and yanking till most of the knots were removed. After getting her midnight black hair in _some_ semblance of order she places the brush on a shelf and turns away from the mirror and walks out.

She wasn't surprised to find Sango waiting for her. The youkai taijiya was ready to greet the day. Kagome smiled at her friend and slipped her shoes on before opening the door to their shared room. The two girls exit in silence and Kagome locks the door behind them.

* * *

By the time Kagome and Sango made it to the dining area, all the other students were already there. Kagome smiled and waved a greeting at a few that she remembered; a girl with a brown pony-tail named Kitty, a fuzzy blue demonic looking elf (In fact Sango had mistaken him for a demon at first) named Kurt, and a dark-skinned teenager named Evan.

Kitty grinned and gestured to the two seats beside her, "Good morning you two."

Kagome took the offered seat, "Ohay- er…Good Morning."

Kitty giggled at Kagome's slip. Sango smiled slightly and took the seat next to her friend. Kagome sighed in mock exasperation; it wasn't her fault that Inuyasha had kept dragging her away from school so that her English wasn't perfect, she was lucky if she could even participate in a conversation and have people understand her.!

Sango remained silent while her friend talked with Kitty. The youkai taijiya found amusement while having the miko struggle over the English words. After a few minutes Sango's attention wandered, her gaze roamed over the other people in the room, there were a few she hadn't met before. One person who drew her chocolate brown gaze was a girl sitting in the corner. The first thing that Sango noticed about her was how pale she was. The tajiya still wasn't used to how pale people were in this era. In her time everyone spent a lot of time in the sun; even the women and children.

Sango sighed and closed her eyes; if they were in Japan she would have gone over and introduced herself to the pale girl who had white streaked brown-hair, but even if she tried; she doubted she'd be understood.

Kagome paused in her conversation as two more people walk in; it turns out to be the two other Japanese students. The miko smiles and calls over, :"Suuichi! Over here":

There was no sign of recognition from the red-head, at least not right away. Kagome's brow furrowed, from what she had gathered from their meeting Suuichi was very polite. She opened her mouth to call again when she saw it, a flash of silver. Kagome froze and tried to pinpoint the metallic color. To say she was surprised was an understatement when the miko found the source. She had been half-expecting Inuyasha to appear to drag her away again; and yet it turns out the silver came from Suuichi's red locks.

Kagome was now puzzled, she was quite sure that his hair had been all red the day before. Shaking her head slightly she calls again, :"Suuichi!":

* * *

(Youko) Kurama glanced around the room; mentally assessing all of the occupants. He could recognize quite a few from Suuichi's memories of the day before, but better safe then sorry right? He was snapped out of his surveillance by a jab in the ribs. He looked questioningly at the shorter fire demon. Hiei 'Hn'ed and jerks his head slightly to the side. Kurama follows his gaze to see the black haired girl from the plane. Hiei explained, ;_She had been calling you;_

Kurama looks at his friend with concern, since when did Hiei care was the 'baka ningens' did? Shrugging Kurama searches Suuichi's memories and found the girl's name; he walked over to her, trying to act as much like Suuichi as possible, :"Ohayo Kagome-san":

A/N: Sorry but I have to end this now. I should have been in bed 15 minutes ago. Sorry that it's kinda short but I had to rush to finish my science project this weekend; it's due tomarrow -.-; it's worth 1,000 points too…

Anyways…I thought that you guys deserved another chapter relatively soon after the 2 almost 3 month break. So I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.


	12. The Homefront

_12 Hours Prior_ - _Reikai Prison_

_Flashing lights and blaring sirens filled the halls of the Reikai Prison. Shouts of the oni guards somehow managed to make themselves heard over the noise._

"_Jail Break! Prisoner 6783 has escaped!"_

"_Get moving! We have to find him before he leaves the premises!"_

"_Where'd he go?"_

"_Come on! Do _you_ want to tell Lord Koenma he escaped?"_

"_No sir!"_

_Amidst all the confusion a shadow deftly slid out of the building, making it's escape unhindered to the Ningenkai._

_

* * *

_

_12 Hours Prior - Koenma's Office_

"_Koenma, sir! We just received word from the Reikai Prison guards! Prisoner 6783 has escaped!"_

"_What? Ankouku?"_

"_Yes, sir! The guard that had arrived to deliver his meals found the cell empty and the spirit bars completely trashed! They then put the prison on lock-down but they couldn't find him!"_

"_Fools! The confusion of a lock-down is plenty enough cover for Ankouku to escape! What were they thinking?"_

_Silence._

"_Sir, what are we going to do?"_

"_Find him of course! George, get Boton. I need to speak with her."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Silence._

_Sigh._

"_Why Ankouku? The blasted demon is near impossible to find once he takes a host; even harder to capture. Let's just hope we catch him before he does."_

_A pause. _

"_If not...I pity his host."_

* * *

Present Time - Koenma's Office

"Boton!"

"Yes Koenma, sir?"

The toddler prince of Reikai glared at the paperwork before him, "Any updates on the escaped demon?"

"No sir."

"WHAT?" Koenma cried jumping up onto his desk, knocking the papers everywhere, "You know how dangerous that demon is! Ankouku doesn't show up on Reikai's scans! It was pure luck we captured him before. We need to find him quickly!"

Boton raised her hands in a warding gesture, "I know that! I set Yuusuke on the case-"

"That's not enough!" Koenma folded his arms behind his back and paced the length of the desk, "You know Yuusuke, he's no good on these types of missions. Sure he has enough power to kill the demon, but finding it is the hard part! Once he enters a host he'll never be found. If only I hadn't sent Kurama and Hiei to America..."

"Shall I recall them?" The Grim Reaper questioned nervously.

"NO!" The toddler exclaimed loudly, "Their mission is delicate work, Boton. If we recall them now the humans will become suspicious; they only just arrived yesterday."

"But Koenma, sir"

Koenma silenced Boton's statement with a glare, "Just go and get some of the others to help Yuusuke. Maybe Touya or Jin would help."

"Y-yes Lord Koenma." The Ferry Girl bowed hastily before scurrying out of the room.

The toddler prince of Reikai flopped unceremoniously back into his comfy chair, "She just doesn't understand the situation..."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Koenma was startled by the voice, looking around wildly for the source. A figure dressed all in white detached itself from the shadows near the doorway. The child ruler gaped openly, "Sesshoumaru?"

The dog demon merely smirked, "Who else?"

* * *

_12 Hours Prior - Ningenkai_

_Minamino Shiori trembled, wrapping her arms around her shaking form, "It's not Suuichi._ _IT can't be Suuichi. My Suuichi is not a demon. Even if he was, he would have told me. Suuichi trusts me..."_

'_No he doesn't' Whispers a soft voice, 'How can he? He knew you would react like this. He knew you would throw him out...'_

"_No! I wouldn't! I couldn't!"_

'_You just did...'_

"_That...that...wasn't my son! Some monster possessed him! Forced him! He'd never hide something like this from me..."_

'_Really? What about all the times he'd leave? All those days he was gone without a word? He could have been out mingling with demons. He could've been hurt. And what did you do? You didn't press the issue when he turned that smile on you. Those soft spoken words that held nothing in them. You did nothing!'_

"_Liar..."_

'_It's no wonder Suuichi doesn't trust you. You never cared. Never did anything to keep him safe. You just stood by and watched as he disappeared, never questioning it when he returned. He could have been running off to his death and you'd never have known...'_

"_I..."_

'_And when you did find out, what did you do?'_

"_I..."_

'_You disowned him!'_

"_I..."_

'_He never came back, did he?'_

"_No..."_

'_You hurt him. You hurt the son you claimed to love. The hatred of a parent is the worst thing you can give a child. The worst possible thing. You yelled at him, threw him out. If there was any of your Suuichi still within the demon...you killed it! You killed your own son!'_

"_I...killed..."_

'_You are a horrible mother.'_

"_I...am..."_

'_You don't deserve life.'_

"_I don't..."_

'_Not after what you did.'_

"_Suuichi..."_

* * *

Present - Ningenkai

Shiori's eyes snapped open but they were no longer the warm brown color of Suuichi's mother. They were a metallic silver. Jaded, uncaring. A slow, twisted smile spread across her face. A voice, not her own, spoke from her lips, "Stupid humans. They are so easy to break."

She rose, walking across the apartment to where a mirror was hung. Those cold eyes stared at the mirror. The smirk widened, "An interesting host I found...Nothing exceptional ability wise, but a perfect way to get what I want."

A chilling laugh echoed through the apartment, a sound so foreign for the usually warm woman, "The Kitsune's power will be mine!"

Unfamiliar silver eyes glinted from Shiori's face, "Oh yes. Youko Kurama, I'm coming for you...We have a score to settle."

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens...I've finally decided to put an actual plot in n.n. It's kind of obvious what is going on though...Sorry it's short, but I'm on vacation and am not allowed on the computer much. 

No Kurama or Kagome in this chapter, it is just a look on what was happening back with Koenma. n.n; I just had to throw Sess-sama into the story. Don't worry, he'll have a part in the story n.n. Also, this story is still on hold, I just got some inspiration last night so I had to write this chapter. Thanks to all you who reviewed. I still can't believe there are so many...

Well, don't expect another update anytime soon. Just be glad you got one, I wasn't planning to update this story until I got the idea for theJail Break.I have ideas whirling around in my head for many new stories that are distracting me from _everything_. Most of them are crossovers too... Bleh...

Oh yes, in response to the many questions...Pairings will be Kurama/Kagome and Hiei/Sango. Though there won't be much emphasis on the pairings. In this story I doubt they'd even realize they like each other before near the end of the story, if even. I just hate the rushed relationships that show up in most stories. I mean, most aren't even realistic! People don't (usually) fall in love(and admit that they did) with another person after such a short time. True relationships(in my opinion) should take time to grow and develop. Sure there can be physical attraction but that shouldn't be all it is based on when someone decides they love another...

Gah! Lookat that...sorry if I bored you all with my ranting...it's just that so many stories now have an emphasis on the physical part of a relationship rather than the emotional aspect...but then again; pay me no mind. I've never actually been in a relationship so I wouldn't know. Maybe thats mainly what it's about in the realworld. -_shrugs-_ I don't know and I'm not in a hurry to find out.


End file.
